Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a zoom lens, and particularly to a great relative aperture zoom lens having a bright great relative aperture of the order of F28 and including a wide angle of view exceeding a maximum of 60.degree. and having a relatively wide range of magnification change area from the so-called wide angle to the quasi-telephoto.